<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Flower nature will gift us. by DubbioEsistenziale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890960">Every Flower nature will gift us.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubbioEsistenziale/pseuds/DubbioEsistenziale'>DubbioEsistenziale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, F/F, Flowers, Honesty, Light Angst, Love, Meant To Be, Spring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubbioEsistenziale/pseuds/DubbioEsistenziale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pure and visceral need that pains every living being: to be one with nature, and to be one with love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Mattel &amp; Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's do it."<br/>
"Do what?"<br/>
"Run away. Me and you. Now."<br/>
A confused stare quickly painted over the once-surprised eyes.<br/>
"Are you okay? What are you talking about?" the slightest hint of concern in Trixie's voice gave Katya all the courage she needed to continue.<br/>
"I've never felt better. Think about it. Now. We pack our bags. I steal my parents' credit card. We withdraw cash and then we throw it away and never look back. We take my car and we won't have to worry about the future ever again. We could travel the world together. No two days would be the same. We'd discover everything this country has to offer, and when we've seen everything we'll go to the next one. And when that one has everything, the next continent will be there, waiting for us. We could see the Alaskan snow and the autumn in Central Park! We could walk through forests and lay down on the grass to sleep under the stars. The leaves would be our pillow and the night our blanket. The moon would kiss our eyes goodnight and give us all the hope we need. I would braid into your hair every flower of the french spring, and we could kiss on every road in Rome. All the roads lead to Rome, don't they? We could spend the morning in an Austrian café and the evening in a Berlin bar. We could discover everything the sea has to offer us, jump on the first ship that will accept us. We could hide in the Himalayan caves and build ourselves an house in the middle of nothing with anything nature will give us. We would never have to worry again about college, work, a mortgage, a family, a car. We would choose life, as someone else before me said. We could run around the Amazonian forest and no one would be there to stop us. It would be just me and you. Just us. We would never hate each other, because everyday we would be different people, but each and every day more in love than the last. I could see your smile at the top of the Eiffel Tower and kiss you in front of all of Klimt's paintings. We would be one with the world and with each other. We could have different names everyday. Who would be there to stop us? No one! So, let's do it. Run away with me. "<br/>
"Katya..."<br/>
Silence.<br/>
Silence.<br/>
Silence.<br/>
"You are just tired. Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at school."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Antithesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's do it."<br/>
Trixie's eyes searched for a glimpse of hope in Katya's.<br/>
"Do what?" the ladder asked, emptied out of any energy she had.<br/>
"Let's build a life.<br/>
Let's build our life.<br/>
We don't have to escape every fear the world has given us. Let's go to college. I'll major in music and you'll major in art. We will keep photos of eachother in our wallets and see eachother at every occasion. We'll spend Christmas at yours and Easter at mine. We'll meet eachother's families, sit at eachother's table. Hold hands underneath the tablecloth while your mother tells an embarrassing story of your childhood. And then maybe Thanksgiving both out families could sit together. We'll get our degrees and get angry with the government for our student loans. We'll get a job, it may be minimum wage or little more, but we could get a small apartment in some city together. My guitar would lay in a corner of what will be our bedroom, with all of your weird souvenirs of weirder days on every surface they can find. We'll wake up together in the morning and come back to each other in the evening. I could make you breakfast, and you'd cook us lunch. I would know how you drink your tea, because we'd drink it together under a blanket every night. I'd know how you hold your knife, or how you turn shower knobs. You'd know how I keep the door when I sleep, and when we argue, we would have no choice but to come back to each other. I will teach music and your art will sell, and we could buy a house. We'd struggle with mortagages, paperwork and all that mess, but we would walk through dozens of doorsteps together trying to find the one that could be ours. I'd want a garden, you'd insist on a study, maybe a thought in the back of your head already thinking about it transforming into something else, one day. We would have our plates, our glasses and our pillows. We'd argue in the aisle of the store while trying to choose them, only to burst out laughing because of how stupid it is to discuss for something so trivial. My dresses would lay next to your jeans in our wardrobe. Life would be ours. You could paint while I sing, trying to compose something able to explain us. To explain love. To explain love in the small things, in a cup but back in its place or in the folding of just that special shirt. The love in knowing where the remote is, or where I left my phone. I want this. I don't need for you to take me all around the world, I don't need to build everything from nothing to know that you love me. I just need you. I need to grow old with you, along with everything that means. "<br/>
"I dont want that. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Synthesis?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by a comment that just would not get out of my head</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We could get married. Find peace in a world that already hates us. Why should we run around, looking for pain when we already have more than enough to last a lifetime? I don't want more, I want to suffer mine with you and hold yours in me. I want to share the first laugh and the last tear. Please."<br/>
"We could live forever, together, and no ring would ever be able to express such a thing. Those things are the banality of living. The banality of love. You are more than one in a million. Why deny thy father, refuse thy name?"<br/>
"That name is not my nature. A rose by any other name would smell as sweet, but I am not a plant. I exist. I want you to come down to Earth and back to me. I love you when you exist in your ethereal dimension, but I also love you when you lay by my side, and you just exist there, without looking for more. Because I want to be enough for you, but I fear I am not. You are enough for me, and far more than that."<br/>
"You know, there is thing Nietzsche said, once-"<br/>
"Are you gonna quote one of your weird german philosophers in the middle of an arguement?"<br/>
"Of course I am."<br/>
"I love you so much, you weirdo."<br/>
"There is always some madness in love. But there is always, also, some method in madness. What I am asking you is, be the method to my madness."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>